


Someday

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode 306: And the Trial of a Triangle, F/M, Post-episode fic, future talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: After what happened in the airport, Eve and Flynn have a discussion about their relationship. When Flynn slips up and mentions marriage, they're lead into a talk about their future, and they both come to realize where exactly they're headed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! After Sunday's amazing episode, I just had to crack out some post episode fic. So here's a little Evlynn one-shot for your reading pleasure. Enjoy!

"I can't live without it, I can't let us go. Just look at what we got ourselves into

You make me wanna say _I do_ "

               - _I do_ by Colbie Caillat                                                                                             

* * *

                                                                                          

Eve walked into her and Flynn’s apartment and tossed her keys on the side table by the door. He followed in right behind her. Before he could even take a breath, she’d turned and flung herself into his arms. He held her tightly and took a moment to just breathe her in. It was the first moment that they’d really been alone since he came back from the plane, and he’d been expecting something like this.

“You scared me today” she whispered.

“I know” he replied. “I’m sorry”

“Don’t apologize” she said. “You needed to do it. You were a hero. I’m just…glad you’re safe”

He kissed her on the head before they finally parted. She took off her coat and walked to the couch.

“You want something?” he asked, heading to the kitchen. “Wine, beer?”

“After our little _de-briefing_ I’m more in the mood for some tea” she admitted.

“Well” he teased. “I’m no Jenkins, but I’m pretty sure I can manage that”

She laughed. She was so happy to have him making her laugh again. No one else made her smile the way she did for him. In an instant, things had begun to quickly return to normal.

He returned a few minutes later with two cups of tea, and set them on the coffee table before sitting down next to her on the couch. She scooted closer to him and he put his arm around her. Their tea was practically forgotten. They were focused only on being together.

“Quite an elaborate charade you came up with at the airport today” she said, turning her head to look up at him.

“Did you expect anything less from me?” he joked

“No” she chuckled. “I’m just saying. Quite a big show”

“I’m sorry all of that had to happen in front of everybody” he said, growing more serious now.

“No come on it was fun! Pretending to be your wife, dragging you around the airport, calling you _honey._ It was something new for me”

“Fun having your boyfriend screaming at you in the middle of a crowded airport?”

Flynn looked down at his lap and his face grew solemn. Eve was immediately filled with guilt. He wasn’t the only one in the wrong. She’d just pushed and pushed for him to clean up his act, when he’d already grown so much, and in her caring she’d done the worst: she’d made him feel unloved. He’d told her about the other people he’d dated, and what they’d done. She was never supposed to let herself make him feel that way.

“Flynn” she said gently, grabbing his hand. “That’s not what I was talking about”

“But it happened”

She turned and put her hand under his chin then, lifting it and forcing him to look at her. When she met his eyes they were filled with tears.

“Look at me” she said. “You and me….” She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say.

“There’s nothing that could ever…” she continued. “This is not going away Flynn. Life as Librarian and Guardian is going to bring us challenges. And yes we’re going to fight. But no matter what happens, I don’t want you to ever think that I’ve stopped loving you. _That_ , Flynn Carsen, no matter how much you hate the word, is something that is _impossible_ ”

He stared at her for a moment and saw the look in her eyes, the look he’d been searching for all day, that he’d finally found when they were aboard the crashing plane: the look that told him she loved him. And so he couldn’t help himself; he leaned in and kissed her deeply. She responded wholeheartedly, giving him the final confirmation that he had nothing to worry about here.

When they parted, he looked into her eyes and they were watery, just like his own. And her smile: she was smiling so sweetly at him, the way he saw himself smiling in his mind every time she walked into a room.

“I love you so much” he whispered.

“I know” she chuckled. “You made that pretty clear before.”

“I thought you said it was fun!” Flynn piped. All pain and sadness had left the room. They were back to their old selves.

 “It was! But oh my _God_ Flynn a giant dip and kiss in the middle of an airport? I felt like we were in the middle of one of Cassandra’s rom-coms!”

“The thunderous applause from everyone there didn’t help did it?”

“No it didn’t” They laughed again, until Eve slowed down, and once again took his hand. She studied their fingers for a moment before she spoke.

“But really Flynn” she said. “What you said…”

“I meant every word of it. The good stuff I mean”

“I know. And I’m just saying that…it’s good to know”

“Well same goes for what you said just now: good to know”

They sat and stared at each other for a few moments. Neither of them really knew what to do, or where to take things from here. Flynn tried something, in an attempt at more humor, but it only left them more frozen then before.

“Jeez” he sighed. “With these big speeches we keep making what the hell are we supposed to put into our wedding vows?

Eve dropped Flynn’s hands and he jumped back on the couch as he realized what he had just inherently suggested. Eve’s jaw hung on the floor as she choked out small sounds, trying and failing to form a sentence.

“Flynn” She gulped before continuing. “Did you just…”

“No I heard it” he said, cutting her off. “I definitely said that”

“You really see us headed that way?” her voice was practically at a whisper now, hushed and quiet.

“Well yeah” he admitted. “Someday I guess. Do you?”

“I guess so. But…” She lost her words again, and just sat staring at him. There was a moment of silence.

“Well don’t freak out!” he exclaimed. “It’s not like I have a ring or anything!”

“ _Do_ you have a ring?”

“No!”

“You’re sure?”

“Eve, when the hell would I have had time to go ring shopping?”

“I don’t know! Before you left?”

“There’s no ring!” he insisted.

“Do you _want_ there to be a ring?” she asked.

“Do _you_ want there to be a ring?” he replied.

She fell back on the couch, and for a minute neither one of them addressed the situation at hand. Eve didn’t know what to think. She’d never thought about the possibility of marrying him. She never really thought much about possibilities in general. The relationship just _was_. It felt so natural that she never felt like she had to do anything but know that she loved him.

On the other hand, marriage made a lot of sense in that respect, didn’t it? She never thought about the possibility of marrying him because it was almost like it wasn’t even a question that it was going to be the two of them forever.

“So you’ve really thought about these things?” she asked.

“Well haven’t you?”

“I guess so, but not in that way” she said. “I’ve never really thought about it so much as known that it’s you”

“So you’re not opposed to the idea of me having thought about these things?”

“You’re really not doing a good job of convincing me you don’t have a ring Flynn”

“But seriously Eve” he said. “You think we could do it someday?”

She paused before answering him with a wistful grin.

“I do”

And then there was the look again, the loving look with hands held in their laps. The discussion was starting to feel very natural, very right, more so than Eve knew how to handle. They’d just said something huge to each other, not necessarily in exact words, and yet she was still overcome with emotion. She thought for a moment that maybe it was fear, but that didn’t seem right. It was more like happiness mixed with hope and the kind of anxiousness that kids get waiting for Christmas morning.

“Well I guess we really have to get married. It’s the right thing to do” Flynn said. Eve looked at him quizzically before he continued.

“You know…for the kids”

Eve snorted and laughed again, remembering how they’d basically called the other Librarians their children in the middle of the airport distraction. Eve slapped Flynn’s arm.

“Hey!” he exclaimed. “I was only referencing kids to make us more believable as a fighting married couple. _You_ were the one who elaborated on the whole Librarians/kids metaphor”

“Oh like that wasn’t your intention when you first brought it up” she argued.

“Not exactly” he said. “But I guess, in a way, they are. We took them in, ‘raised’ them to be full Librarians”

“Oh so when we have our actual kids the Librarians are gonna be their older siblings and not their aunt and uncles?”

“You think about us having kids?” Flynn said. Eve froze, and suddenly she’d slipped up just like he had minutes ago, unintentionally blurting out dreams that she hadn’t even consciously considered.

“Let’s save that conversation for another day” she suggested. “It’s way too late to open up that can of worms.”

“Good idea” Flynn agreed. After a moment he kissed Eve on the cheek, and she flashed him a gentle smile.

“Well” she said, leaning forward to grab their tea and handing him his. “Now that this is probably half cold, I propose a toast: to someday”

“To someday” Flynn agreed.

They smiled as they clinked their ceramic mugs. As they sipped afterwards, they flashed each other excited eyes, as if they were long-time-coming lovebirds who had just started their relationship for the first time. And that made sense somehow, because with all of this on the table, it was almost as if they were brand new.

“Well with that extremely awkward conversation coming to a close” Eve said, standing up and straightening her clothes. “I’m headed to bed. I wanna go in early tomorrow to tie up some loose ends”

Flynn was about to say something when she cut him off.

“And don’t you dare come in tomorrow!” she scolded. “I told you: you need sleep and a day of rest. Recharge before you start up with us again”

“I won’t I promise” Flynn said. “But I’ll miss you terribly”

“I won’t be late. And hey...” She kissed him hard on the lips, catching him off guard. “I love you”

“I love you too” he said.

He stared at her in admiration as she told him goodnight and walked away. It was times like these that left him in utter disbelief of how lucky he got that day, almost two years ago now, when he fell in love in that German steam tunnel.

            Flynn woke up late the next morning. He could tell by the lack of weight next to him that Eve was already gone. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he stumbled out of bed and dragged his feet to the kitchen to make coffee.

When he got there, he found a plate of eggs and pancakes waiting on the counter, covered in aluminum foil so that they’d stay warm. As he walked closer to the dish, his eyes caught sight of a little slip of paper. He looked at it and chuckled. Sprawled in Eve’s messy handwriting, was a message meant for him after what they’d discussed the night before.

_No jumbo-trons_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your love and support as always!


End file.
